


Soaked

by JaredsGummyBear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsGummyBear/pseuds/JaredsGummyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot where Sam's girlfriend has a wreck in the pouring down rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

I walked into the library of the bunker when I knew I would find Sam. Sure enough he was sitting with an ankle propped up on his knee, reading a novel. It was rare that he got to sit and enjoy a good book even though it was one of his most favorite things. “Hey babe! I’m going to run into town and pick up a few things that we need around here. Do you need anything?” Sam looked up from his book, a frown deepening his brow, “What are you planning on going in? You know Dean’s gone in the Impala.” I walked closer to Sam and he uncrossed his legs. I stepped between his knees and he leaned forward. He was just barely lower in a seated position than I was standing here in front of him. “I’ll go in the Four Runner since it’s raining.” “Ok just be careful. I’m going to stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet of having the bunker to myself.” I reached out to run my fingers through Sam’s shaggy mane before gripping a handful at the nape of his neck and pulling him toward me. Our lips met in a tender kiss that only lasted a few quick seconds. The next second I was out the door and Sam was back in his reading position. 

A couple hours later I was back in the Four Runner, my packages all secure in the back seat. The rain had picked up while I was shopping but the night was warm so I didn’t mind much. I had always liked the rain and tonight was no different. I pulled out onto the road and headed toward the house. A few miles down the road I had to turn onto a secluded twelve mile stretch of road leading to the bunker. Shortly after turning onto this road, I had to slam on my brakes as a deer darted out in front of me. The tires of the Four Runner skidded on the gravel road, trying to gain traction and then it fishtailed just enough that I wound up in the ditch. “Shit!”, I said as I came to a stop almost sideways in the ditch. I had bumped my head just a little on the steering wheel and it felt raw. Realizing I was in the ditch but also realizing I was in the Four Runner and it had 4 wheel drive I didn’t sweat it much. I reached to switch the 4 wheel drive on. When that was done, I attempted to pull back into the road. It didn’t take long for me to realize that something was seriously wrong with the Four Runner. 

I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel and swore. When I had calmed myself a bit I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell. I would have to call Sam to come and help me. He answered on the second ring, “Nicole what is it?” He sounded annoyed and I wondered why but I went on, “Sam I’ve had a wreck and I’m in the ditch just up the road. A deer ran out in front of me. The Four Runner won’t pull out of the ditch so I’m stuck. Can you come and get me?” He still sounded annoyed but said, “Yeah I’ll be right there.” I hung up the phone and sat back to wait. Soon I saw headlights and recognized them to be the headlights of the Impala. Dean must have come back while I was gone. The car parked, headlights illuminating my vehicle and almost blinding me. I could just barely see Sam step from the car and head toward me. I rolled down the window as he approached, “The packages are in the back seat. Help me?” Sam nodded and reached for the back door handle. I hopped out and we began gathering packages and putting them into the Impala.

When I turned back around to go after the last load, I ran into what felt like a brick wall. That brick wall was Sam and he was soaked through, “Dammit Nicole!” I was shocked at his annoyance, “I’m sorry Sam.” His brows were furrowed and his hand clutched his front. Being quite a bit shorter than Sam I realized that I had hit him in the groin when I had run into him. I reached for him, smoothing the locks away from his eyes, “Oh God Sam, are you ok?” Without really thinking about it I also smoothed my hand over the area that I had just hurt. Sam’s eyes darkened almost ferociously and the next thing I knew his mouth was devouring mine. His large mitt was buried in my hair, pulling me even closer to him and his other hand reached to grab onto my thigh and lift me off of the ground. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders. I could feel the muscles under the soaked through plaid and cotton. Heat pooled between my thighs as fingers dug into my ass. The rain came down in torrents but neither of us cared. We were lost in each other and it didn’t matter where we were or what was going on around us. 

I began to push at the wet material of Sam’s outer shirt, trying to remove it from him. It clung to him, frustrating me. Sam growled, mimicking the frustration that I felt. No words were needed between us as he sat me on the hood of the Impala before removing his own outer shirt, his t shirt followed. The night was warm but the rain caused my nipples to pebble beneath my thin t shirt. The bra I wore was lace and left little to the imagination. Sam came closer to me again, his lips covering mine. He pushed me back onto the hood of the car. It was still warm from the drive over. His hands traveled up my sides, pushing my shirt up along the way and exposing my stomach to his roving mouth. His tongue swirled around my belly button, lapping at the rain that gathered there. One large hand brushed over the wet, lace bra, sending shivers down my spine. He pinched and rolled one nipple and then the other between his thumb and forefinger. My hand fisted in his hair, dragging him slowly up my body.

When Sam’s mouth reached the edge of my bra, he then looked up at me in a steely gaze. His hands gripped the bra at the top of each of my breasts and then he ripped it open easily. Sometimes I wondered if Sam even knew just how strong he was. I cried out as his hot mouth covered my nipples one after the other. His deft fingers were working on the button and zipper of my jeans. When he had them open, he drug himself away from my body and peeled the wet fabric from my legs. My panties soon followed and then I heard the zipper of Sam’s jeans. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me across the slick, warmth of the hood. Again, he lifted me easily from the car. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt the friction of his jeans and the slick, warmth of the tip of him peeking out the top of his jeans as they both rubbed against my flesh. We kissed feverishly, Sam holding me against his chest, the light smattering of hair tickling my nipples. 

I broke from our kiss, “I want you Sam! I want you right here! Take me!” Sam didn’t waste any time after that. He laid me back onto the still warm hood of the car, kissing me the entire time. I felt his hand slide down my stomach and then his long fingers probed my slick folds. The rain cooled our feverish bodies, making everything slick. Sam’s thumb applied just enough pressure to the little nub at the top of my opening to cause me to cry out and throw my head back. Sam’s mouth devoured my neck, nipping at my collar bone and then his fingers were gone, leaving a void that left me empty. That feeling didn’t last long though because it was soon replaced by his warmth as he held his hardness in one hand and slid it along my slit slowly and tortuously. I tried to press myself down to take him in but he resisted me, a wicked grin on his face as he looked down at me, hair dripping onto my face and breasts. I was afraid I would drown from the torrents of rain, but that was only at the back of my mind because it was then that I felt Sam press forward, his hand still holding onto his length. 

I brought my knees closer to my body, opening myself up to Sam. He slid into me inch by glorious inch until his body was pressed against mine. No matter how many times we had sex, I always had to take a few seconds to adjust to his size. When Sam knew that I had adjusted he growled again before leaning forward and taking my bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down, causing my lip to go numb for several seconds as he pulled back from my warmth. He didn’t fall completely out though and soon he was pounding into me furiously, his hands gripping my hips, fingers digging into my flesh. I knew I would have bruises from his fingers but this was so worth it. My nails raked down Sam’s back and I bit his shoulder as he continued to pound into me relentlessly. I had to admit that I loved how gentle Sam was with me at all times except when we had sex. I loved the animalistic way that he became when he was turned on. 

My body slid against the hood of Dean’s beloved Impala as his brother rocked my world. After several long minutes I felt my orgasm building. This gloriously sexy man was mine and he showed me over and over what it was like to be worshiped. He knew I was close and I sensed that he was as well. He then reached between us, his long fingers working against my most sensitive spot urging me on. “Come for me baby.”, he gritted out. I did as he asked and knew that my wetness now mingled with the rain on the hood of the car as I felt it wash over Sam. Soon his thrusts became erratic and with one last push I felt him throb inside me as I clamped down on him. We both cried out into the night as we came undone. 

When Sam finally pulled from me, the rain had let up some. Sam helped me to my feet there in the grass beside the Impala. I was a bit unsteady, but I knew Sam would not let me fall. “I guess we should get home. Dean is probably wondering where we are.” Sam’s grin had turned sheepish now. “I’m sorry that I hurt you earlier.”, I said as I looked up into Sam’s hazel eyes. He pulled me against him, “It’s alright. Obviously it didn’t affect my ability to perform.” I slapped his chest playfully and then stepped back to look for my clothes. I found them all scattered around the Impala. I struggled with my jeans, deciding to forgo the panties. Sam picked the black, lace panties up and stuffed them into his pocket, giving me a wicked grin, “For later.” 

After we had managed to get our clothes back on, Sam held the door open for me as I slid across the front seat. He joined me, our wet clothes clinging to the seats. We pulled into the garage back at the bunker and found Dean standing in the space reserved for Baby, arms crossed over his chest and a disgusted look on his face. Sam parked the car and we climbed from the front seat. “I came looking for you.”, Dean said simply. I knew he had seen that we had defiled his beloved car. Looking up to Sam for support he simply held out his hands, “Can I help that she makes me crazy? Besides the rain washed it all off.” Dean’s face looked horrified, “Oh my God Sam! Nicole!” I simply giggled before Sam lifted me from the ground, carrying me through the door and into the room that we shared in the bunker. “I think we should carry this to the shower.”, he said with a wicked gleam in his eye.


End file.
